What if
by proud to be imperfect
Summary: what if Wash had a daughter? What if Lucas had a childhood sweet heart? What if? Spoilers for last episode, Wash/Taylor Lucas/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Terra Nova…but if I did Wash would be alive and she and Taylor would have a secret marriage that you only every now and then caught a glance of and Maddy and Mark's relationship would be takin' down a notch.

**Summary:** what if Wash had a daughter? What if Lucas had a childhood sweet heart? What if?

**A/N: **Alright beautiful people, here is my fix fic. First off have to say I was completely bawling when Wash died and was silently hating Taylor and Jim at the end and mentally murdering Lucas a million times over. Right so few things on the NTK about this story, I can't remember the dudes name that Lucas is working for to save my life so his name is Stanson, and also the name of Wash's daughter is a little weird I know but…I really don't give a crap. Oh, and I promise eventually a Taylor/Wash.

**Pairings:** Maddy/Mark(even though they are undoubtedly gonna be together), Elisabeth/Jim(DUH!), Malcolm/Wash(very very VERY EXTREMLY small), Lucas/OC, and Wash/Taylor(What would a Terra Nova story be without them).

**Warnings: **well I already have a season finally spoiler so well there was no need for much of a warning there…swearing-mild.

Alright promise future chapters will not have this much rambling in it. All the above goes for every single chapter mainly*cough cough*pairings*cough cough*.

Enjoy! :)

**What if…**

In exactly 24hours Terra Nova would either be welcoming the 11th pilgrimage or fighting for their lives against a paid heartless army.

Commander Taylor was standing on the balcony of the command center watching the people of the colony wonder around the market picking out food. Most were getting more then was truly needed out of fear for what could happen. He glanced at the soldiers standing by the gate and saw Reilly and Reynolds bickering about something-most likely-pointless. He looked at the faces and realized that it was almost noon and he hadn't seen or heard from his lieutenant or sheriff all morning.

He grunted and turned around walking back into the command center. Right after he sat down in his chair the doors flew open reviling the ever interrupting sheriff. At the look on Jim's face Taylor leaned back in his chair with his feet thrown lazily on the desk "Got a reason for comin' in here, Shannon?" he asked smirking knowing exactly what was on Jim's mind. It was the same exact thing that every soul in the colony was thinking.

Jim bit his lip not sure how to put what he wanted to say in a sentence "How…do…you…expect to know…if it's the army or…not?"

Taylor sighed and reached for a plex-pad in front of him and slid it across the desk in to Jims waiting hands "third name in the W section."

Jim ran his finger down the side of the plex-pad until he found the name he was suppose to looking for. He looked at it a moment in disbelief then cleared his throat "She's not possibly related to-"

"Yes," Taylor said interrupting Him mid-sentence. "Her daughter."

Jim took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to imagine his friend's daughter, his friend being a mother. He opened his eyes and placed the plex-pad back on the desk then looked up at the commander "Does she know?" he basically whispered.

Taylor shook his head glancing out the small window that looked out to the jungle canopy "I hopped it to stay that way. I made the list before I even had the thought that Lucas had come even slightly close to figuring out the portal. I was hoping it would be a happy reunion…" He trailed off falling deep into his own thoughts.

It had reached an uncomfortable silence between the two "So…" Jim cleared his throat dragging the commander out of his thoughts. "How does she affect this whole…" He couldn't think of a good word for it. He tossed a few words around in his head before he stuck with "dilemma."

Taylor snorted and looked at him like he should already know "Have you not met her mother Shannon?" he threw his legs off the desk and leaned forward placing his elbows on the glass desk and resting his chin on his entwined fingers. "You should know _why_ she is important."

Jim gave him a confused look.

"Shannon, think about her mother and tell me you don't have a single clue to why I want her to come through the portal first."

Jim said the first thing that came to his mind "Badass?"

Taylor raised an eyebrow at him "Any other bright ideas Shannon?" Taylors voice was far from friendly.

Jim could obviously tell that Taylor was not happy with his response. He searched his brain a moment only a few words coming to mind. "Loaltay?" he guessed running a hand over his face. He was still trying to process the fact that his friend is a mother!

Taylor nodded "She was raised by _her_, Shannon, that means the main thing she was taught when she was younger to 'always have loyalty to the people you love.' I believe she lives that motto."

There was a long pause between the two "So…what's your plan?" Jim asked.

"We'll have her come through the portal first," he glanced at the plex-pad and reached for it "If it's her that comes through first we'll know it's not a trap, but…if not well…you know the rest." He smirked looking down at the list of the 94 names that were hopefully coming through tomorrow.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No."

"Taylor, this is _her_ daughter you can just keep this secret from her!"

"Shannon," Taylor barked standing up almost un-naturally fast. "Her daughter is the world to her, I do not want to get her hopes up to have them destroyed!" He gave Jim a hard stare that would leave any other man in the colony wishing they were facing an angry pair of slashers instead of the blue eyed commander. "I do NOT _want_ he to hear a single word of this conversation, _UNDERSTAND!"_

Jim bit his cheek to keep from yelling and gave a quick jerky nod along with a low "_Yes sir."_

Taylor slowly sat down observing Shannon carefully for the slightest from of defiance from the man. They glared at each other for a few long moments "Dismissed." His tone left no room for arguing. Jim mockingly clicked his heels and practically ran out of the room mumbling under his breath.

Taylor smirked grabbing the plex-pad sitting in front of him and glanced over the name that was still right in the middle of the screen.

_Shadow Danni Washington._

Lucas stood against the rail looking down at the mercenaries grouping together. He was lost in thought when a man with huge glasses and wearing all black with a plex-pad in his hand walked up to him.

"Lucas Taylor?" he asked pushing his glasses up. Lucas turned his head towards him only half acknowledging his presences.

The man cleared his throat and held out his plex-pad "Here is the list of names who are suppose to be boarding to Terra Nova tomorrow. You said you wanted it?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow at him but took the plex-pad from him "So tell me, Stanson, why do I have this?"

Stanson stood next to Lucas staring down at the soldiers marching away after the crates. Moments before he was asking about Lucas's scars but know he was silent. He took a side glance at Lucas who was slowly scrolling over the names. He took a deep breath "We believe…that if when we put colonist through to Terra Nova that they should not be…soldiers that are being recruited."

Lucas hummed in acknowledgement. He was in the 'L' section and so far most of the names had a military title to them. "How many people?" he did not need to elaborate on it.

"We…think if we send" Stanson paused and did a quick count on his fingers "11people through before the man with the bomb attached, Taylor's men will be less alert and ready with their guns."

Lucas slowly nodded "So tell me…why do I have this?"

Stanson stood up straight "There are few people on that list that are not soldiers we …trust you"-he said it like the word 'trust and Lucas' should never be in the same sentence-"to pick the write men out for the job."

Lucas had finally reached the 'W' section and his heart leapt in his throat at seeing a name that he had known and loved ever since he was 13. Lucas clicked on the name making double sure it was her. He turned and handed-more like threw-the plex-pad back into the man with the glasses hands. He stared down the short glasses man before taping the plex screen rapidly three times "As long as _SHE _is the first on to go through the portal I don't give a damn to whoever the hell goes through after her." He got a quick jerky nod from the man before he turned on his heel and quickly strode away.

After Lucas had turned the corner Stanson took two quick steps over to the man with glasses and tour the plex-pad out of his hands. He studied the name a quick moment he brow furrowing as he studied the girls profile. The name had no meaning to him but it obviously did to Lucas. He handed the plex-pad back to man with the glasses while saying "I don't know why but if you don't want your throat in two pieces I would suggest you MAKE her be the first one through."

The glasses man paled and quickly walked-ran- and towards the main control room. Once Stanson was the only one around he shook his head slowly and rubbed his eyes. The image behind them was the girls name that Lucas seemed so eager to get through the portal first.

_Shadow Danni Washington._

**MUHAHAHA…so review and you don't have to be nice and I actually welcome criticism a little more than compliments but they are both accepted with open arms and chocolate milk…man I must have really lost my mind now. yes I am aware that my writing is really repetitive of itself.**

**Oh and a random question for you people, I'm I the only one that pictures Ayani as a strawberry blond who wore pink sundress a lot?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **still own nothing of Terra Nova*SOB*I just own the idea/character of Danni

**A/N:** Okay gorgeous people, bear with me on this chapter. It didn't turn out how I like but it's really important cause you understand a little more about Wash's daughter. The first three possibly four(depending on length)chapters are mainly about setting up and so they're kind uneventful. You'll meet Wash's daughter on either the 3rd or 4th chapter(again the length). This is chapter is centered around Wash and Jim. The POV is very fuzzy in this chapter your never truly sure whose eyes your looking through but it flows really well for its current state. This chapter is very repetitive-again-with the rover scene mainly because I have a major bad headache and it's kinda hard to think straight. This story actually would have been done and up yesterday but I had a panicking friend to look after.

So I had a few complaints about the name of Wash's daughter, let me just tell you now that name was a mistake, that name is/was ment for another fic that I'm still debating about writing. So her name is Danielle 'Danni' Washington. Let's just pretend that Weaver's-thank you Above-and-Beyond97 for the name info-first name is Stanson.

Alright, if you reviewed on the last chapter there is most likely a note to you at the bottom. It really does mean the world to me that you reviewed or favorited or whatever. To tell you guys the truth I did not expect as many reviews as I got I was expecting 3 at the most so THANK YOU THANK YOU THAAAAAAAANK YOUUUUUUUU!

Alright I'll shut up now and let you get on with your reading.

Enjoy! =D

**What if…**

Chapter 2:

Alicia Washington regretted few things in her life time. Three to be exact, but agreeing to bring Shannon OTG to restock outpost 3 was quickly becoming the fourth thing she regretted. _Honestly does this man ever shut up? _She asked herself trying hard to focus on the wet terrain in front of the rover. _Really how does his wife put up with his constant chatter?_ They were a click away from outpost 3 when she realized it was silent inside the rover._ Ah, peace!_ She thought while having to avoid a deep ditch.

"Wash?" Shannon asked timidly. It was obvious he had asked her a question and was waiting for an answer.

"I have more import things to think about at the moment." She said spotting the small outpost on the horizon and speeding up slightly.

"It's a simple yes or no question Wash." He said turning to look at her.

Alicia scrunched up her nose at being talked back to. She really was never good when one of her soldiers questioned her, it would always end up with one of them running the course a hundred times or going OTG to an outpost on rotation. Since this was Shannon though and she technically didn't have any power over him she couldn't do anything about it. "Here's a simple question for you Shannon" She said slowing the rover down in front of the outpost. "Do you ever shut up!"

Jim looked at her open mouthed she rolled her eyes and opened the Rover door. When she reached back in to get her firearm he was still staring at the place she had been sitting. "Move it Shannon! I don't be driving home in the dead of night." She slammed the Rover door shut and walked over to the little electrical fence that stood around the outpost's entrance. As she swiped her tags on the ID pad she heard the rover door open and shut behind her, she let a ghost smile of triumph play at her lips before pushing the gate open.

It only took an hour to resupply the outpost and the whole time Jim was mostly silent, only speaking when he had to. It unnerved Alicia. When they were back in the rover and had a three hour drive ahead of them she decide it was better to have him chew her ear off instead of the uneasy silence.

"So…" she was unsure what to say. "What was the question again?"

She kept her eyes trained on the trail but could feel Shannon's confused face looking at her. "Um…well I asked…have you ever thought about having a family?"

The rover took a sharp left and Shannon would have gone flying out of the Rover if it wasn't for the doors. The rover straightened out leaving Jim scrambling for his sonic and glancing around wildly. "What?" he asked still looking around wildly. "What's wrong?"

He glanced over at Alicia, her knuckles were white and her jaw set hard. Her normally tanned face was pale and clear of any emotion, including her beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes. If it weren't for the rapid rise and fall of her chest and flare of her nostrils he would think she had just died without him knowing. "Waaaash…" he asked timidly.

The Rover made a quick right turn throwing Shannon forward making him do a face plant on the rover's windshield. Jim tried pushing of it but Wash slammed on the breaks throwing him forward once again. He waited until the rover evened out again before he tried pushing off. This time he managed to succeed and sit back down in his seat. Shannon flicked his hand over his face and realized it was gushing blood.

"Why would you ask that?" Alicia voice was a low hiss that came out of gritted teeth. It scared him to no end.

"Wash, I was just-" he let out a yelp of pain as he went flying into the windshield again. Instead of the rover speeding up this time it stopped altogether. There was a long pause before Jim felt Alicia's hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the blood cover windshield to face her. Jim was expecting a punch to his already soar face but instead got gentle cold fingers carefully sliding over the bridge and sides of his nose.

Jim risked opening his eyes and looked at Alicia. She was not as intense as before but she was still hidden under her mask and avoiding his gaze at all cost. "It's not broken, and I don't think you will get black eyes" her voice was surprisingly-scary-soft.

"Darn what a shame I was hoping to have a battle scare." She twisted the tip of his nose just enough to have him whimpering.

"But," Alicia said reaching into the back and pulling a rag and started dabbing at his nose. "I would still suggest you have your wife check it out when we get back."

"Noted." He said willing the blood flow to stop.

A few moments of comfortable silence fell over the two as she tried to stop the bleeding. Wash was the first to break that silence "No." she said in such a low whisper Jim had to strain hard to catch the full word.

He cocked his head in confusion "But what about-" He was cut off by the instant pain that started from the bridge of his nose and ending at the back of his skull.

"First thing, Shannon, never say something on a touchy subject when you are being taken care of." She let up on the pressure killing the pain almost instantly. She grabbed his hand and put it up to the bloody rag. He understood and took the rag increasing the pressure ever so slightly and willing the blood to stop.

After that the ride was uneventful and his nose stopped bleeding within 5 minutes. They were 30 clicks away from the colony when he broke-putting his hands out in front of him just in case she went psycho-the silence "What's the second thing?"

Wash looked over at him confusion clear in her features "Excuse me?"

"Well earlier you said"-he stretched his arms out further in front of him-"first thing. I assumed there was a second thing?"

She gave a quick jerky nod-her mask coming up again-before turning back to the trail. She took a deep breath trying to steady her voice "Ask your question again."

"What was the se-"

"NOT," her voice was a loud bark but her tone softened more as she spoke "that question."

Oh. _OH!_ _She wants to talk about her daughter, technically I didn't bring up her daughter I just asked her a simple question and she is the one that will go into detail._ Jim thought to himself "Have you ever thought about having a family?" he kept his arms out in front of him and decided he would not take them down until he was safely out of the rover.

Alicia cleared her throat and tightened her grip on the wheel. "I never thought about having a family" she told him never taking her gaze from the trail.

"But what-" Shannon started. _What the hell was all that for just to answer with something so normal like THAT!_

"But," She interrupted him mid-rant; it really made him wonder if she even heard him at all. "When I became pregnant that all changed." Her voice went soft and her posture instantly relaxed and went into a type of calm that he would never associate with Wash.

A comfortable silence followed her words "So…did you have the kid?" He knew she did but had to play dumb.

At his words her head snapped to him pure disgusted and hatred in her eyes. "I do NOT believe in abortion Shannon." He words came through bared teeth as fierce growl. At that moment she reminded Jim a lot of a memory when he, Taylor, Reynolds, and Reilly had gone out to check on an outpost that was not checking in to the colony and then stumbled upon a mother slasher and its babies.

He put his hands up in front of him in surrender but then quickly put them back into their original position. "So what was it."

Wash looked forward and he could see the corner of her mouth twitch up "A girl. A very beautiful healthy baby girl." She had a full blown smile on her face and was oblivious to it.

"What happened to her?" Jim asked timidly.

Wash looked over at him with an eyebrow raised "What makes you think something happened to her?"

"She's not here now is she." He said matter-of-factly.

She sighed and fell silent not letting her attention waver from the oh-so-interesting trail. "W-Wash?" Jim risked reaching over and giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

She took a deep breath that shuddered slightly at the end "I've tried Shannon, every time I've tried something goes wrong." She sounded heartbroken beyond all repair. "She was originally suppose to come on the 2nd with Lucas in tow…" She trailed off.

"What happened?" Shannon was really starting to feel very sympathetic for his friend. He remembered the crushing helpless feeling when Elisabeth had come to visit him and told him they weren't able to take Zoey through the portal. He was close to asking her if she needed a hug just to get a laugh out of her.

Wash lifted her head and looked ahead clearing her throat and running a quick hand through her high ponytail. Her hair had gotten longer then she'd like it to be but she bring herself to cut, it reminded her of her daughter. She always hated it when her mother's hair was short and even when she was only four she rebelled by never letting her hair be cut. Last time she saw her, her hair was in the middle of her back. She was eight then. "Her names Danielle, although throughout her entire life she's never been called that, it's always been Danni."

Jim looked at her she obviously was not listening to a single word that he's saying but as long as she was talking to him and giving him a bit of insight on his friend's personal-secret-life he would happily just be a forgotten statue. "What happened?"

Wash took a deep breath "She was sick, with chicken pox and you know they won't allow anyone who is sick with something more than the common cold get through the portal."

A long uncomfortable silence followed her words. They could see the colony in the far off distance they were no more than 10 clicks away from it. "Other times?"

"I either sent the request to late or there were more important people that needed to get through." Wash's voice was cold, resentful, and pure hatred.

The fence of the colony was now in full few and the gate was starting to rise. Jim wanted to reassure her she would see her daughter again but if he did Taylor would take no mercy on his head or he should say feet. He knew if he played his cards right he could get two more questions in "How old is she?"

"I was 24 when I had her do the math Shannon." She said going back to her smart-ass remarks. _That's my girl._

"She's a year younger then Maddy then?"

"Correct." She said slowing down so when she went through the gate she wouldn't go ramming straight into the command center.

"A fifteen year old that must be interesting. Who's her father?" He asked hoping she wouldn't snap at him again.

She sighed "A man."

"Wash?" he asked as they were almost in the gates. "You have got to give me more than just that. Of course I know it's a man!"

"They weren't involved in each other's lives; they knew each other but…" Alicia trailed off not sure how to finish.

"But they didn't know each other as father, daughter." Jim asked just before Wash pulled the rover to a standstill. "Wash?" he asked her before she got out. She looked at him giving a little nod telling him to continue. "Who's she living with back in 2149?" She gave him a half-hearted smile before jumping out of the rover. His answer was a rover door to the face.

**MUHAHAHAHA, did I just leave you with a question? Oh yeah I did baby! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA*Cough cough cough cough*Damn I hate being sick!**

**Please review!**

**Alright I promised notes:**

**Miss Rose Ride Kalakaua:** What's the saying….oh yeah, great minds think alike. Although your mind is probably greater than mine, so it's probably Great mind and good enough mind think alike. Thank ya, thank ya, thank ya.

**WashXTaylor4eva:** I'd ask you to explain the whole Lucas Part of your review but if you thought this was so dumb you have no reason the be reading it. Thank you.

**Lia MariaDaughter of Hecate:** Thank ya, thank ya, thank ya! Good to know I'm not the only one…the only one what exactly?

**Above-and-Beyond97****:** THANK YOU! That's what I was looking for criticism but also compliments. Thank you for telling me the name like I said before I couldn't remember it to save my life! THANK YA!

**PolkadottedAngles: **Haha I asked my friends what they thought she looked like and none of them saw her as a blond. All answers will come in good time.

And Then a Huge **THANK YA TO EVERYONE! YOUR AMAZING PEOPLE! LOVE and HUGS going around to all yall!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own…wait let me check…NOTHING! :'(

**A/N:** Wow! Sorry this really should've been up on the 31st but my brothers stole my flash drive and I just got it back this morning. So you 'meet' Wash's daughter in this chapter but the next chapter-which is actually half written-is purely focused on Danni on the day of the 11th pilgrimage. The people that want to know who Danni's dad is this should give you an idea but you'll have to pay close attention.

So my friend who is almost as obsessed with Terra Nova as I am…well she made a very interesting point…they never once say the guns are full of bullets on the show they always say sonic never have they once said bullet and the 26 that were killed could have been from hand-to-hand combat…they never did say. So there for Wash is alive!

Alright gorgeous people-that's my catch phrase if you haven't caught on yet-this chapter is pretty slow but you see a little walor-this is my friend's word not mine, although I thought it was freakin' hilarious when I first heard it, tell me what you think. Oh and I hope I did Wash fans proud today my friend said Lucas was his favorite on the show and he got pummeled with grapes.

OH! So THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUU for the review love 'em!

Alright notes at the end again

ENJOY!

**What if…**

Chapter3:

Jim quickly hopped out and almost ran smack into Elisabeth's waiting arms. Their hug was quick but filled with love-as they normally are. She pulled away from examining his face giving him a questioning look at the blood smears. He shrugged and rolled his eyes indication he'd explain later. Elisabeth sighed and walked around the rover with Jim right on her heels.

"Lieutenant," Elisabeth asked walking up to Wash who was removing her armor.

"Yeah, doc?"

Elisabeth gave a small laugh at the nick name that she had gotten from Taylor on her first day in the colony. Before she could reply the very man strode up to them "Shannon," his deep voice had little concern in it but it was still there. "What happened?" he said indicating Jim's nose.

"Oh yeah," Shannon said as he ran a tired hand through his hair. "Just took a few sharp turns."

"Carnos?" asked Taylor his attention turning to the Lieutenant who was trying to get into her leather vest that she constantly wears.

"Nope just bad driving." Jim said earning him a hard glare from Wash.

"Next time maybe we won't be in a rover that has doors." The sincerity in her voice was not mistaken. She grabbed her tags and tucked them underneath the top of her black tank top. When she pulled away and went to put it back down by her side it was caught midway by a large warm calloused hand.

Wash's brown eyes met with Taylor's soft ice-blue ones. He held her left hand in his right while his left hand came up to her face and his finger tips ran along a small splash of blood on her cheek. I took all her will power and military training to not lean into his touch "Is this Shannon's?" his eyes were full of concern.

She slapped his hand away playfully and quickly rubbed away the dried blood. "Debrief, sir?" she asked becoming all soldier again.

"Not now," He straightened up a bit and looked at Shannon. "Were headin' out to check out the portal and put the men into position." He turned back to Wash "And I need you to set up the men that will be staying in the colony into position."

Wash inwardly cringed; he just stabbed the already deep knife in a little deeper. He just told her that she would be staying behind while he went off to face god knows what, without actually telling her. Everything in her was telling her defy him, to argue until she was put on the front line but instead she just raised her head giving him a quick jerky nod. From the look on his face he could obviously see the inner-war she was having to the fight she is well known for from making itself present. "Yes, sir."

He gave another quick stair then looked at the Shannons "Doc, do you have your team ready to go." Elisabeth gave a quick nod and throwing her head to the left showing a few medics standing by a flat bed rover piled high with large plastic suitcase like things. "Good. Shannon ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"With me." Taylor turned and started walking towards a waiting rover. He didn't glance back not once.

Alicia sighed the knife in her side was placed by him so many years ago and whenever it was pulled out in the slightest he managed to shove it back in without realizing it.

The morning of the 11th pilgrimage:

Alicia Washington was standing next to commander Taylor as he was talking to a soldier-whose name had slipped her mind for the moment-giving him instructions of some sort. She really should be paying attention but at the moment she was far more interested in watching Mark Reynolds-her self-proclaimed brother-saying good-bye to his girlfriend Maddy Shannon. He was going in for a kiss when Reilly slapped his shoulder telling him something. Mark hesitated in turning around but when he did Maddy looked like she was about to break down crying. Mark thought about it a second adjusting his gun on his shoulder before he quickly turned around taking the sides of the girls face in his hand and giving her a deep kiss on the lips.

Feeling like she was intruding Alicia turned away and tried to pay attention to Taylor but he had started walking away and heading toward the far side of the rovers. She did a quick speed walk to catch up to him. He gave a side glance at her before speaking "Alright, now don't forget if anything happens to colony its coming right out of your pay check." He pointed a finger at her his voice was serious but his ice-blue eyes were playful.

Wash put on her completely serious attitude and gave him a hard look. She knew it was pointless to try to convince him-again-but she had to try it one last time "I wanna be out there with you."

"Na Nah, I need to keep you safe and sound." She'd be lying if she said that her heart didn't soar skyward when he said those word to _her_. He turned to her and lean back on the rover facing her fully now "Wash. Who'd stitch me up if anythi-" She had to stop him right there she couldn't handle the thought of that happening.

"Alright, can the chatter." Alicia said shoving his armor-that she somehow ended up carrying without remembering ever receiving it-into his chest. He gave a soundless chuckle and gently nodding his head. They stared at each other for a moment and she hopped he was reading the hurt in her eyes. His was saying loud and clear, _Don't worry too much, I'm coming back Lieutenant so don't get to comfy._

Taylor was reading her normally guarded chocolate brown eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty about what he say; _With you leaving me behind is making me feel as if I've gotten to weak to serve belong side you._

_I want you to stay safe, besides there is no one else I can trust to run the colony._

_But we have fought together in every single damn battle for over 20 years!_

_Wash…_

_I feel like I've lost your trust._

Before she could read his thoughts he turned away leaving her with a slight nod. Yep the knife just reached the handle and still sunk in much deeper.

While the soldiers were getting into position Taylor was lost in thought staring at the spot where the blue portal would appear at any moment. He didn't even notice when Jim Shannon came up to him until he started talking. Taylor wasn't paying attention in the slightest this man always had something to say so why would it be something new.

"…TAYLOR!" Jim grabbed his shoulder making Taylor turn to him. Taylor turned his full attention to the younger man and actually listened this time. "I was wondering, if I could know what this girl…Danni…looks like?"

Taylor did one of his famous silent chuckle that was accompanied with a slight nod. He turned back to looking at the portal over the rover "She looks exactly like Wash except the eyes…she has ice-blue eyes." He was smiling to himself getting a picture of what Danni looked like now. She would 15 now. She was most likely as tall as her mother and her dark brown hair would most likely be somewhere near her knees remembering how much she hated her hair getting cut. Her skin was most likely just a shade lighter than her mothers and her eyes shining bright with fire and standing out like black on white. Taylor had basically raised her considering she was born right before the war was over-a year before Ayani's death-and right after wash had to be med-evacuate out of the field. He had stuck with Wash after Ayani's death and it seemed to help Lucas to be around the small child. Wash never did tell him who Danni's father was just that he was someone in the military.

"Trust me Shannon you'll know her when you see her." He said patting the younger man on the shoulder.

Taylor walked out in the middle of the circled soldiers. They were mostly all into position some still trying to get settled in one man sitting in a tree looked bored and had his gun sitting in his lap. He caught Taylor's eyes on him and instantly sat up and pulled his gun into position, Taylor pointed to him "Stay alive." He nodded his head in understanding.

Everyone was tens ready for the fight that was about to come. Taylor walked back to the rover and stood next to a gun holding Shannon who was looking very closely at the portal terminus. He pulled his own gun into place "Everybody in position." When he said that both Reilly and Dunham stepped further in front and the hum of a hundred sonics warming up followed. "Nobody fires without my orders." The thought of little Danni being hit by a million bullets was enough to make his stomach twist and then do a hundred back flips.

There was a loud humming noise-louder than the sonic cannon when it's warming up-right before a flash of blue light. "Here we go." The portal terminus light up with a blue translucent type of light playing at the edges.

"Sir," a voice to Taylors right had his turning slightly. It was the Reynolds boy holding a comm. in his hand. "I have communication. It's them."

Taylor took the comm. from his hand and looked back at the portal. Reynolds moved forward and stood a step behind Reilly with his gun pulled. "Commander Taylor do you read?" A electronic voice from the comm. asked.

Taylor took a look back at a worried Jim this was something that is supposed to happen every pilgrimage but he wasn't going to assume anything. He gingerly put the comm. up to his ear while his finger moved to his gun's trigger. "Go ahead 2149."

"Terra nova, this is hope plaza do you read? Over."

Jim gave him a questioning look. "Hope plaza. This is Taylor read ya loud and clear. Over." Taylor was a bit nervous they were following protocol exactly.

"Are you read to receive the 11th pilgrimage?"

Taylor lowered the comm. and stared at the portal for a moment. "What'd ya think?" asked Jim.

"I think they're following protocol,"-Jim relaxed a little-"which is exactly what I would do if I was planning an attack." Jim's shoulders went ridged again.

Taylor stared at the portal a moment longer. He raised the comm. up to his mouth again "Hope plaza," his grip on his gun got tighter and everyone around him went silent. "Send Danni Washington through first, then we're ready to receive." All the soldiers around him sent him nervous glances before settling more into stance.

"Yes, sir." Was heard from the electronic voice of the comm. unit.

"How long should it take them to send her through?" Jim asked nervously.

"They have to find her in the crowd of hope plaz-" he was cut off by a blinding blue light.

A figure came through the portal and all soldiers trained their guns on either the head or the heart. The figure was tall but very skinny with a small pack on its back. It was definitely a female with long dark hip long hair and a dust-tan like skin color. She put her hand above her eyes to try to block out some of the son but noticed when she did that there was guns trained on her. She instantly dropped her hand and put them up in a surrender type of motion.

"Stand right there." At his voice the girl's eyes feel upon Taylor. Her eyes were a very bright ice-blue that had fight in them and ready to attack. His same ice-blue ones locked with the girl's, he smiled a little. _Danni._ He tipped his head quickly in acknowledgment. It was obvious that she recognized him and he recognized her. From what he could tell so did the whole group of soldiers. They could see a younger looking version of Taylor's second and they were unsure if that was truly what they were seeing. A few brave souls took a few nervous glances between the girl and Taylor. A few pressed on their guns a little harder "Hold your fire." Taylor commanded them. Dunham quickly walked forward and lifted up the bottom of the girl's jacket. When he was sure she had no gun he pulled her behind him leading to the far side of the rovers then to the small field where the medics were set up.

"Danni." He said nonchalantly-before she disappeared-without ever looking away from the portal.

"Uncle Taylor." She replied in the same manner giving a slight smirk. Her voice had gotten deeper but it was still very feminine.

Taylor could just feel the confused looks being sent his way without actually having to look at them.

The next 9 went in the same manner, someone would come through then soldier would take them to the medics then would return for more. The tenth person to come through was a lone teenager girl. "I'll take this one." Shannon said putting his gun down and speed walking to the girl.

They recognized each other and locked into a hug. Taylor mentally sighed he would have loved to have done that with Danni when she came through the portal they may not be blood related but he thought of her as his daughter.

Shannon and the girl were still hugging when the next person came through it was a man with a trench coat on something in Taylor's mind sent off a warning sign. "Please," the man actually sounded desperate. He ripped open his jacket reviling the a vest with a red beeping light and cylinder type things. "BOMB!" Shannon said grabbing the girl's hand and running towards the rover. "Help me." That was the last thing the man said before exploding in a fiery inferno.

**Alright because I don't want to go into Taylor's escape plan and stuffied stuff stuff I'm gonna stop it right here. So anyone really wanna know more about Danni Washington yet?**

**Please review**

**Thank ya notes:**

**Miss Ekaterina**: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Evenwhenyoudream: **Haha, you make me laugh but technically Jim already knew butif he told her that he would be slasher dinner. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**xoxoBelleGG:** I'll try not to…*not so innocent face*…Lucas is 28. That last little bit….well we'll just have to see wont we. Updating quickly…yeah…THANK YA!

**Lia MariaDaughter of Hecate: **THANK YOU THANK YA THANK YOU! I honestly just picture Ayani llike that is because in every fic she motioned they always say Wash and Ayani are completely different people.

**Madi92:** THANKS for the review! The rover seen actually happened because it happened to m brother when he and his buddies went off roading.

**Miss Rose Ride Kalakaua****:** THANK YOU OH SO MUCH!

**Kassie46:** THANKS!

**PolkadottedAngles: **PISH POSH*imagine old granny voice while saying that*There is never a thin as a late review! They are ALWAYS welcomed!

**THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED YOU ALL HAVE A HUGE CHUNK OF MY HEART WITH YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** own nothing…sigh.

**A/N: **Good news! You get to meet Danni! This chapter is Danni centric. So I'm very happy how this turned out I hope it explains a few things. This chapter is the longest I've done but plain for longer in the future. So there is a part in here I believe it is paragraph 8 if you read it wrong it sounds…idiotic so if you come across that reread it slower than it might make more since. This chapter jumps in time wise and I think I accidently switch POV at some point.

Bad news. My brothers broke my finger this morning-if you want to full story send me a PM-so I must really be dedicated to you gorgeous people because I wrote half of this with a broken ring finger and three very bruised and swollen fingers. So what that means is chapters will be coming slightly slower but they will still be coming and he spelling is going to be intesrting.

Alright, let me just say in my defense I am human I do make stupid mistakes like that…ALOT, I'm sorry on the last chapter there was some confusion with wash and the timing of her baby so **WASH HISTORY**(in my mind for this story): Wash got pregnant and went on leave but a few months after she had the baby she went back to be Taylor's medic THEN she was med-evac and then the war stopped a sixth months after that. I thank xoxoBelleGG for helping me figure that out and Pixie Queen Mesa for bring that to my attention! Thanks guys.

Thank you so much for reviewing, notes at the bottom!

EnJoY!

**Chapter 4:**

2149, day of the 11th pilgrimage, Danni:

Danni sat up gasping and soaked with sweat after waking up from another nightmare. She had been having them ever since she got accepted to the go on the 11th pilgrimage. She ran her hands over her face trying to calm her breathing and aching nerves. She glanced over at her clock and groaned at the neon red numbers saying that it was 4am.

She slumped back on her bed pulling the light covers up to her stomach and tried to settle down more. She thought about what the future would hold for her, in five hours she would be going to hope plaza then going through the portal and be reunited with the three people in her life that she has always loved. She pulled out a small picture that stayed hidden and safe tapped to the bottom of her bedside table. The picture was old fashioned one of the paper kind that was more than extremely impossible to see, it had faded sum and there was a few stain spots but other than that the picture was mostly intact.

The picture was taken when she was about five-it was four years after the war-when her mom and Uncle Taylor had managed to get a hold of something that allowed you to make cookies of some sort. In the picture Lucas was laying on his stomach on the floor munching away on some on a cookie with her sitting on his back with a smaller coolie in her hand. From the looks on their faces they both seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the taste of something fresh and not slop soup.

Uncle Taylor was sitting on a cheap looking couch with his feet propped up on a small coffee table in front of him. He also had a cookie in his hand but was looking at Danni's mother with a huge smile on his face and his arm thrown on the couch behind her. Danni's mom was looking at the two on the floor with a small smile dancing across her lips but there was worry and fear in her eyes. She had a plate of cookies in her lap and was leaning forward with her hands under her thighs.

Danni sighed focusing on the image of Lucas she never realized before but he was looking over his shoulder at her. She wished she knew who took the picture because she would be silently thanking them every time she looked at this picture-which was often.

Danni folded up the picture and tucked it close to her heart. She sat there for a moment of silence before throwing the blankets off her-putting the picture on top of the bedside table-and hopping down from her bed. The tiled floor was beyond cold on her feet but she's learned that it's just another nuance in her life that would never change. She quickly padded over to the small bathroom and when she was near enough she jumped and landed softly on the small-only-rug in the bathroom.

It was too early to even consider a shower but she was still soaking wet from her sweat. She sighed turning on the water to get it as cold as it possibly could, which was hardly colder then lukewarm. She cupped her hands together and splashed the water onto her face and running them over her neck getting rid of the sick sticky feeling. Danni reached over and found a towel and started patting the droplets off her skin.

Once she was done with the drying she slowly lowered the towel from her face and stared at the mirror. The girl staring back had the same bright ice-blue eyes that had a constant guard up; she also had the same hip long dark hair that was pulled into a tight braid. Her cheeks were ever so slightly hollowed out with a small scar on her right cheek bone. The freckles and sharp nose helped hide the shape of her heart shaped head. Her sink was a light dusted color that gave her the constant tan look, if she remembered right it was a shade lighter than her mothers. Uncle Taylor had always joked about her growing up to look exactly like her mother,(well except for the eyes, the eyes were her father's whoever he was. The only things she knows about him is that he was in the military and it was a drunken accident)she would not mind if it was true. He mother was beyond beautiful; Danni still had yet to meet another woman that even came close to her mother's beauty. She leaned forward griping the side of the sink with one hand and gripping the tiny heart shaped sapphire necklace, it was the only things she still had from her mother.

Danni walked backwards-two steps-until her back hit the far wall. She now had a full view of her upper body-head to hips. She had a good muscle that hid her very skinny body underneath. Her sleep tank top had ridden up a little ways giving an impressive few of her well toned stomach. Her skinny arms looked like they were nothing but skin and bones, to reassure herself she did a muscle man pose and poked both biceps a few times before she was satisfied.

She went to turn out of the bathroom before she remembered where another hidden paper picture was. Danni walked back over to the sink and ran her fingers on the edges of the mirror. About halfway up on the left side she found it, she carefully and slowly pulled the plastic piece of paper out of its hiding spot. It was folded up nicely so Danni decided she'd go to her bed and unfold it there.

Danni reached her bed and quickly snapped on the little lamp that hung over her bed. She sat down cross legged on the bed dropping the picture in her lap. She stared at it a moment debating if she really wanted the flood of feelings that would come with unfolding it. She bit her lip deciding against the idea of not looking at it. She slowly picked it up and with careful caring fingers picked up one of the edges and opened it up. The flood of emotions immediately kicked up when her eyes landed on the two figures in the picture, one upright the second dangling upside down.

The love; the picture was of eight year old her and twenty-one year old Lucas.

The amusement; Lucas was holding her upside down by her knees that were slung over his right forearm. He had the biggest goof ball grin on his face that she had ever seen.

The curiosity; she remembered that she baited Lucas into taking the challenge of seeing how long he could hold her up like that.

The excitement; they were supposed to be going to Terra Nova in about two days.

The sickness; She had started getting sick two days before the picture was taken.

The fear; both her and Lucas were scared she wouldn't be able to go to Terra Nova on the 2nd pilgrimage because of her sickness.

The sadness; a day later they had learned she would not be able to go to Terra Nova on the 2nd. She had cried hard that night cradled in Lucas's lap. He promised her she would get through even if he had to wait until the 3rd.

The guilt; she had felt bad that she was the reason he was not going to start a new life.

The loneliness; she told him he had to go. That morning when he told her good-bye the second he walked out of her bedroom she felt like the only person in the world.

The abandonment; her mother, Uncle Taylor, and Lucas all left her to go to the same place. Never trying to recruit her; never putting her on the top of the list of people that had to go through. For seven long years she had gone to hope plaza hopping she was still on the list of people going through. Seven long years of cursing everyone in the world around her in that damned place. Seven long years of wearing a fake smile disguising the hidden pain and unshed tears. Seven damn long years of missing the people she loved the most.

Danni didn't even notice the small tear that rolled down the side of her until it hit the picture's top corner. She had been looking at this picture for years and the abandonment was really only aimed at Lucas. She sighed and swiped a quick hand over her eyes to get rid of any more threatening moister. She hardly ever cries anymore, _crying is weakness._ It was something she taught herself, after everyone had left. Now she just stuck up her head and took the shit that the world threw at her.

She glanced at the clock and saw almost a whole half hour had passed by. Danni gently but quickly folded the picture and grabbed the other one off of the bedside table. She walked across the room and placed the two pictures into a small hidden pocket at the back of her pack, she was determined to keep them with her forever. Once she was satisfied with their hiding spot she padded over to her small knee high chest. It used to hold the few clothes she had-they were all packed into her pack now-which was mainly cargo pants, jeans, long sleeves, and tank tops. She quickly picked up the jeans tank top and long sleeve shirt combination that she had laid out the night before and walked into the bathroom.

A while later Danni emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and hair redone into a tight braid that started at the base of her neck. She walked over to her bed and pulled on her old wore out black high top converse, no matter what the world was put these things still stuck around. After she had tied up her shoes she did a once over of the room making sure she had everything she would need. Satisfied she bent down to pick up the small pack.

Before she was out the door she grabbed the small blue stone around her neck and looked at it a second. She remembered finding this thing it was a week after Lucas had left and three days after she had gotten over her chicken pox. She had found it hidden in a small cloth tucked in the bottom of her little pack, it had a small note scribbled on the cloth, _the truth is hidden in the heart_. She instantly knew it was her mother who gave her the necklace she was the only one that ever said things like that to her. She had thought about selling the stone a couple times after failed attempts at hope plaza. Danni sighed gave the stone a quick kiss-she did it every time-before tucking it away safely in her shirt.

She walked out her bedroom door. She didn't know why but it felt like this was the last time she was ever going to see the grey dull room. It wasn't like this time was different from any other time she was sent the normal 'you have been recruited to Terra Nova' tab, but it always ended up with her spending money on a useless train ride.

She walked down the small stair case and into the kitchen area. She shared a place with her mom's old army buddies-Owens, Memmont, and Mears-that owed her their lives, so taking in her daughter was the only way they could think honorable enough to repay her. All three men were sitting at the little table that just fit enough of them; they were too involved in their card game that they hadn't noticed Danni walk into the room, so she was able to listen in on their conversation.

"I don't think so she'll just end up with another break down again." Memmot said flipping something onto the table.

"Oh wont that be swell!" said Mears sarcastically.

"She has too much trust in them," Owens added in a serious tone. "She'll most likely just get stuck here and join the army."

"Yeah then she'll be able to put those fighting skills into work, fold." Mears said putting his cards down.

_You'd like that wouldn't you,_ Danni thought to myself walking towards them as silently as possible. They still hadn't noticed her and she was able to see the cards. _Have the kid you've trained so hard-since I was nine! Well actually between Uncle Taylor and my mom I have been trained since I was two basically-to become one of you. _I stalked up behind Owens and looked over his shoulder at his cards, he had a royal flush "What your betting with _that_ hand!" I all but yelled.

They all jumped three feet into the air spinning to look at me. They all gave me playful glares, I just shrugged and walked over to the door placing my pack down. I walked over to the small stove and looked at the contents of the boiling pot, I groaned in disgusts. It was mud soup, again, it wasn't actually mud but it sure as hell looked and tasted like it. As I spooned some of it into a little bowl I could feel their eyes on me I whipped around and fished a spoon out of the draw. I casually ate my…breakfast, pretending their eyes weren't on me.

"What?" I asked still eating and never looking up,

"Nothin'." They all said in unison turning back to their game.

I bit my lip replaying their conversation in my head a few more times. I decide that the feeling in my gut was telling me that today at hope plaza would be different. After finishing my…food-?-I walked over to Memmot and looked at his hand before squeezing down between Mears and Memmot. "What we playin' for?" I asked grabbing a few cards.

"Buttons."

A little later Danni glanced up at the clock it said 5:50. Danni placed her cards down and stood up from the table "Forfeiting it?" asked Owens his eyes following my path around the table.

"Nope," Danni said walking over to the door to retrieve my pack. "Got a two and half-hour train ride to catch." Danni bet down and slung the thing over her shoulder then turning to look at the men, hadn't turned away from the game.

She'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt a little. She dropped her pack on the floor and walked forward Owens was the closest to her so she went for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I know you guys don't believe it, but there's something in my guts telling me something good going to happen today." With that I turned on my heel and walked over to my pack. Snapping my re-breather into place I gave them a last glance and walked out the door.

8:30 at hope plaza:

Danni walked off the little train and started walking with the crowd of people; they were all heading to the check in station. As Danni got closer to the front she held my breath and gave her necklace a quick squeeze praying her gut was right and this wouldn't be another time where she would walk away pretending it didn't bug her. She held my ID in front of her eye and prayed with all her heart that it was a positive match to a name they had. The lady took the scanner down from Danni's face and gestured towards the entry.

Danni felt the adrenalin pump hard through her tiny body as she walked past the guards and into a wide open space. _Calm down you still have to get through two more checks before its official, you have gotten this far once before remember? _She reminded myself and instantly came down from happy high. She had made it through to the last check once then they told her that her name was nowhere to be found in there system, that was two years ago.

Danni glanced around waiting to get to the front of the line and noticed two big guys standing by the far wall with a glasses wearing man standing between them. The glasses man picked up awaiting comm. from his hand and held it close to his ear. Danni could tell by the way he was acting that he was uncomfortable and nervous, his hand was shaking uncontrollably and was pale with sweat dripping down his forehead.

After a beat his head snapped up and instantly started scanning the crowd. His eyes flashed to Danni's and she instantly turned away feeling uncomfortable. She was almost up to put my stuff through when a on my forearm got my attention. She turned around balling my other hand into a fist ready to fight whoever it was that thought they could just grab her.

She was met with the glasses guy that was standing by the wall earlier. He took his hand off her arm and he looked at her a beat longer before speaking "Are you Danni Washington?" he asked. She slowly nodded her head wishing she were further up the line. "Follow me." He said turning on his heel and started walking away. Her jaw fell opened some _he_ expected _her_ to follow _him_?

The two big guys that were standing next to him were standing in front of Danni obviously waiting for her to walk. When she didn't budge the one closest to her grabbed her bicep, she ripped it out of his grip and sunk back into the crowd more. The glasses guy came back he was pale and sweating enough to refill the oceans. "Miss Washington," he said his voice was high and squeaky. "It's a special request that you go through the portal first." Danni glared at him and after a minute of him squirming under her gaze she took a few steps forward indicating she would follow them. Her hopeful side was getting the better of her so she was blindly walking into a situation where she had no idea of what was going to happen. She just wished for the best but would be ready for the worst.

They walked to the far side of the room and the glasses guy swiped his ID in front of a scanner and the door swung open. He strolled threw it at a quick pace "Put you re-breather here." he pointed to a table. She ripped the thing from her neck and happily put it on the table.

They walked a little further before they came to another door glasses opened it and there was a huge platform of some kind stretched out in front of the door and ended in a small circle like thing. A soldier came walking up to the door "This her?" hhe asked throwing his head in Danni's direction.

"Yes." The glasses guy sounded more relaxed now.

The soldier nodded once before taking Danni's forearm roughly and dragging her through the door. She yanked her arm out of his grip "I can walk on my own!" She yelled at him.

He just shrugged and walked forward she took that as her cue to follow him. He stopped several yards away from the end and turned to me "Wait here," he pointed down "until those soldiers," he gestured toward the waiting soldiers "summon you forward." With that he left.

_Awwww, no good-bye,_ Danni taunted him silently, _but we were having such a wonderful time._ She snickered at her thoughts. Then the reality of what was about to happen hit her and she instantly lost her smile. _I'll be with them in less than five minutes,_ the thought itself made her panic, nervous, and happy all at once. The hum and clomping of heavy feet on metal interrupted and drowned out her thoughts and she glanced back and saw soldiers holding the crowd a few yards behind her. Danni's bit her lip nervous that she was being singled out, that thought got cut out by a blinding blue light that just seemed to explode in front of her.

She staggered back a few steps letting her eyes adjust to the painful brightness that had overcome her vision. When she was able to see straight she could see a wave of bright dark blue in front of her. Danni glanced nervously from the soldiers in front of her to the portal then back. One had a comm. up to his ear and after a few moments of nervous waiting he put down the comm. and walked forward towards her when he was close enough that she would be able to hear him he yelled "Are you Danni Washington?"

Danni could only manage to nod her head considering her mouth was beyond dry and stomach filled with butterflies she was lucky she could manage that. He gave a jerky nod of his head "Come." He turned on his heel and walked back to his spot. When she reached him he turned to her "You just need to walk through." With that he gestured for me to walk forward.

She took in a deep breath gathering all the courage she could with the single gesture and walked forward clenching her fists. Right before her nose hit the blue thing she closed her eyes and brought up a picture of her mom that was enough for her to take that final step through the blue stuff. It felt cold against her skin like going under a mist of some sort.

The first thing that indicated that something changed was the brightness the shone through her eyelids. She opened her eyes and instantly regretted it, the brightness was too bright. She blinked a couple hundred times before putting her hand up to cover her eyes in an attempt to block it out some. In the processes her eyes adjusted enough to realize that there were at least a hundred sonic pistols trained on her. She dropped her hand and put them out in front of her in a surrender position. She instantly started scanning the faces seeing-hopping-if she saw familiar faces.

"Stand right there." Danni knew that voice, hell she grew up with that voice! It came from directly in front of her. Her eyes snapped up to meet the blue eyes of Uncle Taylor. His hair and beard had gotten longer but only in the slightest, but he had definitely gotten greyer. He stared back at her obviously comparing her 15 year old self to her 8 year old self; after a beat he mouthed her name and tipped his head in acknowledgement. She wanted to do nothing more than to just run into his arms and get a well waited for Taylor hug, but the guns trained on her made her think better of it. She put on a mask that said he was nothing to her, he didn't want acknowledge her out loud so she wouldn't say anything until he made the first move.

She risked a glance to her left the people around her stared like they knew her and they were confused to a point of no return. She saw a few through nervous glances at Taylor. "Hold your fire." Taylor said with a hint of anger. A young soldier walked cautiously/quickly towards her. When he lifted up the sides of her jacket she fought the urge to kick him away. Once the soldier was done inspecting her he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him it took everything in her to not shake him off of her.

Before she stepped behind the rovers she heard Taylor speak so casually she couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he was willing to except her. "Uncle Taylor." She responded in her most casual tone while her excitement and nerves threatened to choke her…wait she was really choking she couldn't breathe! She frantically tried to fill her lungs with air but she couldn't! The soldier turned around to face her, he was still holding her wrist so he could feel her moving around, and his face went horrified for a moment as he watched her struggle. He quickened their pace and before they were three steps more she was surrounded by…medics? She guessed from their attire and the thing that they put on her face. Was it a re-breather? _I thought the air was pure here?_ After a moment there was just one pair of hands on her.

The person pulled off the mask thing "Hey, hon, you alright?" he voice was smooth and soft. She had jet black hair and skin that was a few shades darker than Danni. She had kind brown. I was half tempted to ask her if she was my mother in disguise.

"Can I stand up?" my voice was raw but it was there. The doc nodded and helped me to my feet she leaned me back on a nearby tree and I did a wall sit against it. The doc had to leave to go help others but promised Danni she'd be back. Danni took a few deep gulps of air it was so fresh and clean!

If Danni looked to her left she could see the side of the rovers and the back of Taylors head. She watched for a minute as the man standing next to Taylor walked around the rover and forward to a person the just came through. Danni turned away from the boring scene over there and looked around at the medics, from what she could tell there was about nine people already through. There was a loud yell from the rovers and just before Danni had turned her head all the way around something sharp, hard, and metallic hit the left side of her head. She blacked out before she even hit the ground.

**MUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*whispers* Don't hurt me!*hiding behind a pillow***

**Alright I am looking forward to the next chapter, anyone else? **

**THANK YOU NOTES:**

**Lia MarieDaughter of Hecate****: **my lips are sealed.

**xoxoBellaGG: **THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO MUCH! I hope this feeds your obsession.

**Miranda and MissDawes: **Lucas and her relationship is going to be VERY interesting!

**Pixie Queen Mesa:** THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU HSVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HELPED!

**Kassie46:** THANKS! I'm actually really bad at writing cute moments between people but I'm really good with the just diving in and kissing stuff-PROMISE people that will only really happen between Wash and Taylor-so this story is really pushing me to make my weak legs stronger.

**ALRIGHT THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, YOU AMAZIN GORGEOUS PEOPLE! HUGS FOR YOU ALL!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait gorgeous people. I was being a really bad procrastinator but I learned I'm actually really good at procrastinating. Also life kinda got in the way of my writing, so this is more of an information chapter, but it's a good chapter all the same. What I'm really looking forward to is the next chapter because it will be all about Lucas and Danni*YES!* Okay this chapter is told from Elisabeth's POV and yes it's very choppy, but give me a break it's 3am. So I think I may post more stories that I have written but that just means I have to transfer them from my notebook to here, UGH!

**NOTE: **FIXED VERSION! It no longer says Alicaington!

As usual THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

ENJOY! :D

**Chapter 5:**

After Elisabeth Shannon and the medic team had regained consciousness the first thing they noticed was the portal terminus was missing. The second thing was that all of Taylor's men-accept the dead ones-had fled. They could see 12 unmoving men scattered around, which to Elisabeth's worst fears included her husband, she had ran over to him frantically looking for a plus, he had one but it was very faint. Out of the 12 only 3 were actually dead. Once all the soldiers were safely placed on the flat bedded rover the medic team went to gather their supplies.

When they had arrived at the colony-three hours later-it had been taken over by the sixers and Lucas's army. The medic team had walked to the gates with their hands up and a gun trained on their heads. They were searched for guns and took the guns from the fallen soldiers the second they walked through the gate. Elisabeth had glanced up at Lucas and then over to Lieutenant Washington then back again. Lucas stood on the balcony with Mira and a short man with gel flat nerdy hair where Taylor, well commander Taylor, had always stood when an OTG team came back but he had always had a welcoming look on his face but Lucas had a mixture of hate and…worry? Lucas was scanning the bodies on the flat bed frantically searching the faces, after a moment rage had started to fill his eyes.

Before Elisabeth could read too far into his expression she turned her eyes to the Lieutenant. She stood off to the side of the stairs stripped of her armor, tight ponytail, and gun but her head was still held high. There was a hint of something Elisabeth had never seen in Alica's eyes there was defiance, annoyance-god knows she had seen _that_ enough times when Alica and Jim came back from a solo OTG-anger, annoyance, concern, and…something that had no place to ever be on the lieutenants face defeat. Alica's eyes roamed over the small flatbed then something in her seemed to snap. Alica had locked eyes with Elisabeth a moment before turning away and heading in the general direction of Boylan's.

It had been seven hours since Lucas's army had arrived at the taken over colony. It usually felt like a safe place to be, to be under protection of Taylor's men and the safety of the gates it felt like home. But now it just felt like prison. After making sure Jim was stable and going to check on the kids-who were huddled in Josh's room- when Elisabeth came back to the hospital she was assigned to look after the few still alive 11th pilgrimage. There are only five. The first three didn't look like they could last much longer, the fourth one seemed like he would be just fine.

Before Elisabeth entered the fifth she didn't fail to notice the phoenix and sixers standing around the outside of the solitary room with the curtains closed to block the patient from view. When she walked through the curtain covered door she was not expecting to see Lucas Taylor sitting by the girls bed…holding her hand to his lips. _That would explain the soldi-no Elisabeth these are not soldiers they are murders._ She mentally scolded herself for think such a thing, Lucas hadn't seemed to notice her yet so she just walked to the other side of her bio bed. He jerked up right when she came into his peripheral vision. Elisabeth gave him a kind smile-she has never been happier to have it be just an unconscious person as a witness to this-that didn't reach her eyes and had no real feeling behind it. Lucas uncomfortably relaxed in his chair still holding the girls' hand.

Elisabeth turned on the bio bed and took a look at her vitals were good, other than the small gash and bruise on her temple she was the perfect bill of health. Elisabeth still had to take blood though just to figure out who she was, even though with the look Lucas was looking at her he looked as if he could tell Elisabeth everything about the girl. She walked over to the far wall and pulled out a small syringe it would just take three drops of her blood and that was all she needed.

When Elisabeth walked back over syringe in hand Lucas instantly stood up "What are you giving her?" his voice had a hint of protectiveness to it. _Who is this girl to him?_

"I just need to take a few drops of blood." Elisabeth told him while putting the needle into the girls arm. "It will tell me things about her that the bio bed cannot read." Lucas narrowed his eyes at her but then gingerly sat down but never relaxed. It was killing Elisabeth so she had to _try_ to figure out who she was to him so she turned her back to him and started looking for a glass plate to store the blood in "So how do you know her?" She hoped her voice sounded as nonchalant as she meant for it to be. She didn't hear any instant movement, so she took it as he's not coming at her…yet. She was pretty sure he had a line on the subject and she did NOT want to cross it.

"An old friend." Lucas's reply finally came.

"Ah," said Elisabeth pouring the blood into the glass plate and putting the lid tight on it. "So you can tell me her name then?" Elisabeth placed the syringe in a sterilizer and then turned to face Lucas.

He had a half real smile ghosting his lips "Danni, Danni Washington." Elisabeth took a close look at him then actually looked at the girl on the bio bed. She defiantly had the resemblance down to an almost creepy way. It reminded her of the time Alicia had come in with a 'small' gash on her forehead. "Yes," Lucas's demented sick sweet voice that had no right to even belong to him broke Elisabeth out of her little shock. "She is the mighty uncaring lieutenant's."

With the Anger slowly creeping into his voice Elisabeth decided to leave him. When she was almost to the door she called over her shoulder "She should be conscious within the next hour." With that she disappeared and hopefully for a while.

It had been an hour since Elisabeth had seen the girl who she believed was Alica's daughter when the blood samples readings came back. It was no use looking at more than the name of the first two they had died earlier within the hour; there was nothing the medics could do. The third was not looking so good and he kept fading his blood work showed that if he was lucky he'd live to see the next hour. The fourth was fine mainly just bruises and bumps she happened to be standing on the far side of the clearing so she was only unconscious. The fifth…

The fifth, the girl that Lucas was sitting by, she definitely had one parent in Terra Nova but the plex said the girl had two matches? _What the hell?_ Elisabeth thought to herself as she scrolled down the girl's info. If there was anyone else in the room they would've thought Elisabeth was turned to stone. She had gone into complete shock. Elisabeth was expecting the name of the mother but the father took her completely off guard.

_Nathanial Taylor_.

Elisabeth was brought out of her trance at a crashing sound from outside her little office. Once she glanced around her mind started going a million miles a minute. _Does Alicia know? Where did this happen? Does Nathanial know? When did this happen? Does Lucas know he has a half-sister? Are they together now? Does he know it's her?_ _Oh god the look in her eyes earlier._

Elisabeth couldn't think straight and so when she was standing in front of Boylan's bar she had to go back about a couple hundred questions to figure out why she was here. She had heard from a soldier that had come in recently that Washington was drinking her weight in liquor. Elisabeth took a deep breath. _Bars._ The one place she avoided here and always avoided back in 2149, now she was willingly walking into one to just find a very drunken Alicia Washington.

When Elisabeth walked in the little doors she was pleasantly surprised to just find a few soldiers scattered here and there. There was not much conversation but the silence spoke volumes, there was nothing they can do without endangering the lives of the people in the colony. The sadness in the air was almost overpowered by the smell of liquor.

Elisabeth glanced around the room when she had walked in a lot of the soldiers turned to look at her. They seemed to know what she was thinking because a few pointed to the corner off to her left. She glanced over and saw a slumped over figure that was obviously feminine she nodded her thanks before quickly walking over to the small table. Alica merely looked up through her eyelashes before returning her gaze to the hollowed out fruit that was used as a cup to hold drinks. Elisabeth sat down and waited patiently for Alicia to break the silence.

After what felt like hours she spoke "You know, I was making silent bets with myself." He voice was raw but only the slightest bit slurred.

"About?" Elisabeth tapped her fingers on the table a few times.

Alicia's head snapped up to look at the doc, her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She looked so vulnerable, so…scared, so not the strong, beautiful, stoic Lieutenant Alicia Washington. She gave a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes "Which doctor was coming to tell me my daughter was on the 11th but she died during the ex….explosion." Alicia's voice became think and clogged so she took a gulp from her drink.

Elisabeth was about to open her mouth to speak but before she could reassure Alicia that her daughter was alive and well she was interrupted "What I don't understand is why. Why would Danni be on this pilgrimage? I looked over that damned list a hundred times and not once did I see her name!" Wash slammed her cup down on the table.

Elisabeth could see she had a ragging war inside her and the part telling her it's all her fault was winning. After a moment Wash went to put the cup up to her lips but Elisabeth put firm hand on her wrist. The way Wash looked at her Elisabeth knew if she was anyone else she would be on the floor bleeding. Elisabeth guided the hand that was holding onto the cup to rest flat against the table top. Alicia was stared at the cup looked at the comforting hand that was still on her wrist before looking up at Elisabeth. The unshed tears coloring her eyes and making the defeat in her eyes was more obvious than they've ever been.

"It's not your fault." Elisabeth felt like she was talking to Zoe. "You had to do what you had to do. No one could see that one coming."

Alicia pulled her hands away and rubbed her face and rubbed her shoulders. She sat up straight inhaling while keeping her eyes on Elisabeth; she looked so tired mentally and physically. "How are you?" she asked trying to steer this conversation away from her failures.

"I've been better."

"I heard about sha-Jim?"

"Yes…the kids are handling it…well." Elisabeth bit her lip; she really didn't want to talk about that she was only here to get some info on Alicia's daughter.

"Yes, but how are _you_ handling it."

Elisabeth sighed "Let's just say…I've been in this situation before." Alicia nodded indicating she understood. Elisabeth took a big breath, no that that was over she had to get the info. "She's alive Alicia." Alicia gave her a questioning look but was trying-not succeeding-to hide the pain and hopefulness in her eyes. "She has minor wounds, the only reason she's unconscious is because she took a large medal piece to the head. She should be up anytime now, Lucas is with her."

Alicia visually tensed at that she grabbed her drink and took a quick sip from it. The burning did nothing to numb her thoughts.

"Do you know?" Elisabeth asked hoping she wouldn't have to elaborate.

Alicia took a big gulp of air and ran her fingers around the top of the cup never looking up at Elisabeth. The long silence made Elisabeth even wonder if Alicia even heard her, before she was about to ask again Alicia spoke up "I know who her father is."

"Oh." Was all Elisabeth could say. She assumed Alicia knew but she wasn't exactly sure. "How? I mean I thought Ayani was still alive."

Alicia gave a light chuckle "It was a drunken mistake, Taylor doesn't even know _who_ he slept with that night." She sat back crossing her arms over her chest.

That answered the question if they were together, but she still had to know if _they_ were together "What is she to him?"

"To her, he's an older brother. To him…I can honestly say I don't know." She seemed to be very sober for the time being.

Elisabeth nodded "What side will she side on?"

Alicia bit her lip then shook her head "I don't know that one either. Lucas and her have always had this bond that just seemed unbreakable." She grabbed her cup from the table and gave a little shrug before taking a sip out of it "I guess Washingtons and Taylors work good together."

Elisabeth nodded her head a few times without noticing it "Do you not want anyone to know."

Alicia gave her an 'are you fucking crazy' look "You are the only other person that knows, I prefer it is kept that way." she said completely serious and with argument or second thought having less then no wiggle room.

With that Elisabeth gave a quick jerky nod and stood up walking quickly out of the depressing barn into the even more depressing streets of the colony.

When she arrived at the infirmary she took a detour into Danni's room. She was not surprised to see Lucas standing next to the bed but she was surprised that Danni was sitting up on the bed facing him. Neither had noticed she had entered yet so she was easily able to read their expressions. Lucas had a mix of love and relief that was sickening the good doctor, _that is obviously not the look you would give your sister._ Danni had confusion, hurt, anger, annoyance, and love, _now that is the type of look that you're suppose to give an older brother._

Elisabeth cleared her throat pulling the two's attention away from each other. Danni was silently thanking her with her eyes while Lucas was staring dagger holes into her head. "I need to do a standard physical on Danni. So if you don't mind." She pointed to the door through her white coat.

"I don't have to go anywhere!" Lucas snapped at her, he looked like he was going to yell more but Danni placed a soft hand on his upper arm. He immediately relaxed and turned to her.

"It's a simple physical," god even her voice was exactly like her mothers. "It will not last long just a few moments."

Lucas sighed and grabbed the hand that was resting on his forearm and raised it to his lips. He placed a small kiss to her finger tips, Elisabeth would've sighed if it weren't for one reason and one fact. Fact: They are half brother and sister and don't even know it. Reason: IT'S LUCAS! The evil bastard that took over the colony and killed innocent people, he was heartless he had no reason to even consider loving something with that black hole he calls a heart. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me." He kissed her temple then turned on his heel and walked to the door. It took everything in Elisabeth to not start gagging at the love struck look on his face.

Once the door was firmly shut Elisabeth looked at Danni who was staring straight at her. Danni defiantly looked like Alicia but the only thing not the same was her eyes. Their ice-blue eyes were just a shade lighter then Taylor's.

Elisabeth sighed and in her softest voice she could manage "Shall we get started?"

**Haha! The next chapter is going to be so much fun! So the little blue button saying 'review' is just dying for you to click it, so please put it out of its misery.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N: **I really wish I had a good explanation for making you guys wait for this chapter…but I don't. So I dedicate this chapter to xoxoBelleGG and Washisaboss for giving me a good hard kick in the ass to make me update; I LOVE YOU GUYS! This is really short and most likely very flawed, but aren't they all, this chapter turned out NOTHING like I wanted it to. So I think I like Lucas or something because he became a*gag*person in this chapter, I'm ashamed of myself, but…yeah. You have to admit though Ashley Zukerman is actually pretty cute! Okay, at one point Lucas bags on soldiers and I just have to say it's only in there because it seems to fit his personality, and I absolutely HATED writing.

Okay, some people are freaked out by the siblings so please read the following….

**Promise:** Siblings(I hope you all get it by now)lip's will NEVER touch, UNDERSTAND! I just find it creepy writing this chapter, but I NEVER break a promise. This goes for all chapters!

Enjoy

**Chapter 6:**

The Doctor had lied about the timing of Danni to wake up, it had been a little over an hour and she was still out cold. The silence of the room though gave Lucas time to think. She was no longer the eight year old that he remembers leaving years ago but in sleep she still looked like it. She had defiantly grown up into looking like her mother, the straight dark hair and tan skin. Hell, she was even dressed in the same style. The only thing that he hopped was not like her mom was her loyalty. Technically her own mother left her in 2142 so she could go off on some big adventure with his father, and yes Danni always said she never blamed her mother for going. She was always so proud of her and always envying her, it made him sick! If it was anyone should be madder than hell, it should be her; if anyone was trying to get revenge on their only excisting parent, it should be her!

If truth be told Lucas actually didn't want her to wake up. He's afraid that if she wakes up she'll actually be mad at him for all he's accomplished, for leaving her and all the other things. He's afraid for what she has become, he knows those three men have been training her as if she were a soldier. Soldiers seemed to go heartless for the people they cared about within a year.

If he was honest he'd say he'd want her to wake up right _now_. So he can see the fire in her bright gray-blue eyes, hold her hand and have her squeeze it back, and have the feeling of her lips against his. That's a feeling he's never had the pleasure of feeling from her, he's had it plenty of times from strangers but not from her. He'll admit it if you ask him, he's in love with a girl 13 years younger them him and he has for close to forever and doesn't give a damn about it.

It had been over a half hour since of the estimated time she would be awake. Lucas debated about finding the doctor and blowing a hole through her head for lying to him. She most likely gave her a sedative that was keeping her under. He was lost in thought about the ways to torture the doctor that he almost missed the small moan coming to his left. He instantly sat straight bolt upright and watched her face for signs of waking up.

Her eyes opened instantly but shut just as quickly. After a beat they fluttered open again trying to adjust to the bright light. For a moment Lucas's breath left him as he saw her beautiful ice-blue eyes for the first time in seven years, even with them out of focus they still had the fire. She lifted her hand but he held fast, making her eyes snap to him. They locked eyes for a moment before she laid her head back on the bio bed with a low moan. A moment of pure silence fell in the room before she broke it with the rustling of her clothes as she raised the other hand to rub it across her face in a relaxing motion.

Her hand stilled then fell onto the bio bed in defeat and she continued to look up at the ceiling. "So tell me," her voice was a bit raw but it had definitely changed from the young innocent voice of the eight year old that he knew. "Am I in heaven or hell?"

Lucas let out a small whoosh of air "Well, if I'm here too I suppose its hell, but if you're here it makes me want to know what you were doing the past seven years."

Danni gave a half hearted chuckle "I see you still haven't lost your smartassness." She took a big breath and sat up.

Lucas stood up with her placing a gentle hand behind her back when she swayed a little. Once she found her balance Danni threw her legs over the side of the bio bed and placed her forehead in her locked fingers. They sat there in silence as she tried to make the world stop spinning, she took another deep breath and ran her hands up and over her hair to rest on her neck. She looked up into his green blue eyes before quickly glancing away again.

She looked him up and down before looking back at his eyes. "You look like you've been through hell and back." She had the smallest joking in her voice.

"Of all things to say….after seven years, you pick to comment on my appearance." He gave a half laugh, _yep definitely MY Danni. _

She glanced around the room. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary."

Her eyes went wide "Lucas! Where's my mom? How long have I been out? Where's Taylor? What happened at the field? Why am I in the infirmary? What's going on? Are my mom and Taylor still Alive? What's going on? Wh-"

"Danni!" Lucas cut her off sharply and grabbed the sides of her face. It stilled her speaking but did not stop the worried look in her eyes. "I'll explain everything later, but for now breath." His voice went into its uneasy calm that everyone feared him when he used it but for her it _was_ a calm voice. He put his hands on either side of her to get exactly eye level with her she definitely still had the heated fire but it had definitely grown over the years. Most likely to hatred and training inflicted-and requested by her mother-by those _soldiers._

She sharply nodded and glancing around the room again before staring blankly into his eyes. She obviously was not amused that he wasn't telling her anything but was not voicing it. They stared at each other for what felt like hours but was most likely only a few minutes, when the sound of someone clearing their throat made their heads snap to the doctor that had been in here earlier.

Lucas hopped she could tell he was silently telling her to get out but she didn't really seem to notice him. "I need to do a standard physical on Danni. So if you don't mind." She pointed to the door through her white coat.

Oh how much he would LOVE to kill this doctor he hopped was obvious, but then what she was implying set his mind to willing her to spontaneously combust where she stood. "I don't have to go anywhere!" Lucas took a breath ready to yell horrible things at her but then a small hand grasped his bicep and he instantly turned back to her. Danni wasn't exactly _looking_ at him but she was looking at him.

"It's a simple Physical," her voice had gotten soft but became closed off. "It will not last long, just a few moments."

Lucas wanted to fight her on this but knew the battle was already lost. He sighed and grabbed the hand that was resting on his arm and place a small feather like kiss to her finger tips. He stared into her eyes the whole time and added "I'll be right outside the door if you need me." For emphasis he kissed her temple to reassure her before walking out of the room.

Once the door closed behind him he leaned on the door frame and watched through a small crack in the curtains that could only see her dangling feet of the bio bed. He promised himself the first sign of threat the doctor gave, he would storm in pistol raised.

**Before you say anything though, I am very aware it's really bad. I hope to have the next chapter up before next week and considering it's half done that shouldn't be too hard…*innocent grin***

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing

**A/N: **I really am sorry about how long it's taken to get this up, its been…HOLY, It's been exactly a month…yeah the plan to put a new chapter up in a week fell through. Eh, what can I say life gets in the way of things. Well Thanks to the people that gave me a hard kick in the ass you have a chapter. Sorry for any mistakes I wrote it in an hour and I'm too lazy to go back and edit it.

Enjoy

**Chapter7:**

After Lucas shut the door Danni took a deep calming breath and looked over at the glaring and slightly pale, doctor.

The doctor turned around slowly and looked at Danni straight in the eye. Danni recognized her as the doctor from the field. The doctor's confident look was now replaced with an emotionless mask and her eyes had fear buried deep under the annoyance at the surface. She took a deep breath- visually bracing her self-before speaking "Shall we get started then?" Her voice was soft and comforting-a nice change from the creep comforting Lucas gave her moments before.

Danni shrugged and pushed the feeling of being watched to the back of her mind. The doctor nodded before walking over to a small table not so far away. She put on a small bionic type finger that Danni recognized as a scanner that are use for little kids that don't want to sit still. Danni through her a questioning look but the doctor just shrugged as she walked over to Danni. "How do you feel?" she said scanning her left eye.

Before the doctor could move to scan the right eye Danni grabbed her wrist and waited for the doctor to _look_ at her. Brown eyes clashed with ice-blue in a friendly show down. Danni had so many questions to ask her but only one she needed an answer to "Where's…my mom?" she said seriously. Danni just wanted to know is she was still alive. The doctor gave her a confused and 'What the hell are you talking about' look, but her eyes said differently. "I _know_ you know where she is." Danni tightened her grip on the doctor's wrist, her nails sinking in slightly.

The doctor cringed, so Danni release her grip back to its normal pressure. The doctor sighed "She's alive." The doctor was avoiding the actual question but did smolder the fear in her heart. Her mother is alive, that's all the information she needed…for now.

Danni dropped the doctors wrist as a wave of worry over took her. Her head dropped to stare at her unmoving hands resting in her lap. "Why isn't she here then?" Her voice was barely audible to her ears.

The doctor sighed "It's complicated."

Danni's head snapped up and barley avoided hitting hovering the doctor's chin. "Can you explain it to me." It was more of a statement then a question. He voice had gone from scared little girl to fierce hunter in seconds.

The doctor started examining again before speaking "It's long and complicated."

Danni smiled "I've got time, and"-she looked the doctor straight in the eyes to add emphasis-"I know how to read between the lines."

Something of hope flashed in the doctors eyes, "First what you should know is your mother is alive and uninjured."

Danni nodded "What's your name Doc?"

"Elisabeth. Doctor Elisabeth Shannon."

"Pleased to meet you Elisabeth." Danni gave her a half smile stuck between reaching out and shaking her hand or sitting like a good patient. She went with good patient "I'm Danni. Now please, continue."

Danni's voice was demanding but the doctor didn't seem to mind "What would you like me to start with?" Elisabeth started to scan again.

Danni thought about that a moment "What happened at the field?"

Elisabeth sighed "After you and a few others came through somebody…somebody came through with a bomb."

"Oh!" That though had never occurred to Danni. "Did anyone die?"

We mostly lost the few that came through-you and another are the only survivors, but he's not looking so good." The fear was back in Elisabeth's eyes.

"You lost someone." Danni said flatly.

"No," Elisabeth shook her head and sighed "not yet."

Danni placed a hand on Elisabeth's shoulder in what she hoped a comforting gesture. From the way Elisabeth sighed and didn't shrug her off, she assumed it was. "Who?"

"My husband."

"How close?"

"Right…in front." There was something close to defeat in Elisabeth's tone, it made Danni want to hug her.

"He was that close and he's still alive." It was not a question it was a fact. "That's when you know he's a fighter." She said seriously.

Elisabeth gave Danni a half hearted smile before removing the chip from the scanner into the hospital plex. "Yes…he's a cop. Anything else you want to know?"

"What's going on?"

"How about I let you mom explain that one to you.""Alright…Where can I find her?" Asked Danni read to jump off the bio bed. 

"I'll take you to her in a moment, but in the mean time I have to give you a shot. Sit." She told Danni like she was a disobedient pet.

Danni inwardly groaned but stayed seated. As Elisabeth looked for the syringe Danni asked a few more questions that were running at the back of her mind "Do you know my mom?"

Elisabeth felt a wave of sympathy for the 15 year old sitting on the bio bed behind her. "Yes."

"I mean as more than a doc and patient."

"Yes," said Elisabeth turning around. "I was actually talking to her about 20 minutes ago." She walked over to Danni as she held out her arm, palm up. Elisabeth grabbed her wrist then thought about how Lucas was doing the same thing moments ago. Her curiosity took control "How do you know Lucas?" she asked as casual as possible.

Danni gave a half laugh "We grew up together; he's basically my older brother." _God isn't that the truth, _thought Elisabeth as she injected the liquid of the syringe into Danni's vanes.

"Is this the first time you've seen him in years?"

"Yes," Danni hesitated before continuing. "Something's changed bout him, I can't figure out what, but something…"

Elisabeth nodded her head slightly, _at least she can tell something's wrong._

I know the blown up thing was not normal but something's telling me _this_"-Danni flicked her hand around the room-"is not normal."

Elisabeth sighed and put the used syringe on the table. She crossed her arms in front of her chest "I think it's time to go see your mother." She said in her most 'doc' voice as possible.

Danni nodded her head enthusiastically and started to jump off the bio bed "You may want to take it slow-" Elisabeth spoke to late Danni had already landed on the ground before the word were even out of Elisabeth's mouth. Danni stood tall for a second before her knees buckled and she went sprawling to the ground.

Danni rolled onto her back and raised herself up on her elbows; she looked up shyly and said with a half laugh "I guess I should've listened, huh?"

Elisabeth gave a small laugh "You're just like them." She reached down to help Danni up.

Danni reached up to Elisabeth and cocked her head to the side "Them?"

"Taylor and Wash." _Come on think!_ "You know Taylor?"

Danni gave a confirming nod of her head "He's like my dad."

_Oh honey, if you had any idea. _"Then you were raised by the most stubborn patients in the colony."

Danni gave an actual whole hearted laugh "Now why does that not surprise me."

They both laughed and Elisabeth pulled Danni to her feet, and grabbing her shoulders to steady her when she started tipping. They sat in awkward silence for a moment while waiting for the other to speak. Elisabeth opened her mouth but was cut off by the bursting open door.

Danni and Elisabeth calmly starred at a wild eyed Lucas with a sonic in hand resting at his side. Noticing his twitching fingers and death glare Danni took a few small side steps, deliberately putting herself between Lucas and Elisabeth. "Can I help you?" Elisabeth asked n her 'Doc' voice.

"Yes," Lucas said in calm that made Danni's stomach twist for unknown reasons. Something had definitely changed bout him. "It does NOT take more than a minute to do a regular check-up."

Elisabeth raised an eyebrow as if to say 'your point?'

Lucas smirked "It's been three." He held up three creepy fingers.

"Excuse me for wanting some answers." Danni said matter-o-factly.

Lucas' gaze softened and he put his sonic back in its holster. "Did you get your answers?"

"Yes," Danni relaxed her stance but her gut told her to be alert.

"Well," Lucas walked forward opening his arms as in to give her a hug. "Why don't we get going, then?"

Before he could reach Danni she stuck out a firm arm and gave his chest a shove – hard enough to back him off but not hard enough to knock him on his ass. His brows furrowed in question.

"Lucas," She transformed from the strong independent 15 yr old to the scared innocent eyed eight yr old in a blink of the eye. His green eyes instantly filled with concern and he shot a menacing look at Elisabeth. She looked as concerned as Lucas. "I want to see my mom." Danni said firmly.

"Alright, but for now let's head to the-"

"Lucas!" Danni interrupted him. She was back to the hardass 15yr old and young 'soldier'. "Let me rephrase. I'm going to. Go. See. My. Mom!"

Lucas looked at her straight in the eyes and saw that determined fire he knew well. With a nod of his head "Alright, I'll take-"

"I'm going with and only with Elisabeth." Danni said firmly, while jerking her head to the left to indicate the doctor standing next to her.

Lucas' face twisted into a furious frown. "Well then," Lucas's voice was that sickly gut twisting calm. "I'll have soldiers escort you." With that he turned on his heel and walked over to the not so distant door. "Phoenix one and two." He barked there was a rustle of feet and then two soldiers appeared in front of Lucas. "Take these two"- He jerked his head toward Elisabeth and Danni –" to their destination, but after they're done visiting bring the girl to me."

Elisabeth shot Danni a nervous look but she seemed perfectly calm – relaxed even. A 'yes, sir.' Was said in unison while Lucas turned on his heel and stalked towards the infirmary's far doors, with a group of people following him close behind.

The soldiers stood outside the door glaring at them. Danni and Elisabeth glanced at each other before taking a deep breath and walking out of the white room.

The first thing that Danni took notice of was all the bloody bandages. They weren't freash if the browning tint on the edge of the bandages were anything to go by. She wouldn't have been worried if it was just one bandage on one bio table, but on almost every single bio table there sat one or two bloody bandages. The next thing she noticed were all the tear streaked faces of people sitting by the people on the bio beds.

Danni had no idea what happened here but something BIG and disastrous happened to the colony. Danni shot a nervous glance at Elisabeth who didn't let her eyes venture from the spot on the far doors. Danni hopped it was better outside then the somber feel of the infirmary, she was dead wrong.

Danni's jaw fell slightly at the sight in front of her. She had imaged what Terra Nova looked like and it looked nothing like this, this was more of what she pictured when her mom and Taylor told her stories about Somalia. There were flipped over rovers, debris, sunken in roofs, small fires and evidence of small bombs going off on the ground. The only buildings that didn't seem to have damage at all were the infirmary and the one across the way that looked very similar.

Danni stared at Elisabeth in horror, but she just looked over the wreckage with depressed eyes. Danni tried to form words but her mouth moved in a similar form of a fish. Elisabeth slowly nodded her head and started walking east.

**Sorry that just seemed like the best place to stop it… sorry for any mistakes I wrote this in an hour. Next chapter is where everything happens A.K.A. Back stories, how the drunken mistake happened, and of course the build up to the 'execution' of Washington. **

**I still refuse to except she's dead!**


End file.
